Depression
by forkknife sux
Summary: Naruto realizes that he has no one that likes him and goes on his own journey to become someone new. {warnig has sexual content, strong language, and use of alcohol rated M}.
1. Chapter 1- Relization

Chapter 1 - Realization

Naruto had just gotten home with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. They had been previously been assigned an S rank mission to kill the leader of a very huge gang and they did so after 4 months. "Time to go home," Naruto yawned.

"Yes, that was a long mission but I'm glad it is finally over" Sakura stated. "Hey Sasuke come meet me in the training field at 4:00 and we can fuck. I was dying for a good fuck for a very long time" Sakura whispered to Sasuke who was yawning and falling asleep.

"ok, fine" Sasuke whispered back. Naruto had not realized what was about to unfold to him. Naruto went home in search of some rest and was extremely tired. But for some strange reason, he couldn't fall asleep.

"I might as well reacquaint myself with this place because I have been gone for so long," Naruto said so he jumped tree to tree looking around and getting a feel of everything again. He passed by the training ground when he heard moans. He thought " It must be Choji, his best friend, and his wife Mochi having another baby" but then as he got closer he realized that the moans were higher pitched than Mochi's because he had heard them have sex before. Then he thought it was Hinata and Kiba but ruled that out immediately because Hinata was not that loud. He then ruled out Shikamaru and Temari because he saw the two talking on the way there. He got closer and closer and little did he know his heart was about to shatter into more than 1 million parts. Then he heard these words.

"Oh Sasuke fuck me, PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER, PLEASE SASUKE FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN. Then he saw it Sakura, the love of his life, against the tree while being plowed by Sasuke, his best friend, and rival. He was heartbroken. His best friend and the love of his life having sex. It was too much to watch, especially with his heightened sense of smell, hearing, and sight. He can see the rhythm as Sasuke plowed into Sakura while she moaned out his name. At this moment he was heartbroken, he just wanted to die, Never to live in this life again so he went home to calm down. He knew he has training the next morning with those two but he was not going to go, after what that bastard and what that slut did to him.

_The next morning after_

He heard footsteps and Mochi walked into his apartment.

"Hi Naruto, it is so nice to see you and I have a surprise for you" she stated excitedly. Then she noticed the depressed, glum, and melancholy face of her friend and wondered what was wrong. Then it hit her, "he probably saw Sakura and Sasuke having sex, my how much it has broken him. She said" I have the feeling that you saw Sasuke fucking Sakura and you are now broken" waiting for a response she sighed, she wondered how they could have been so inconsiderate about his feelings but she had to take care of Naruto. He finally nodded and she said, " well if it helps Choji and I are becoming parents and we wanted to know if you would be the godfather."

"Sure naruto said". " I would be honored to be your baby's godfather and I hope you are having a good day."

They both heard footsteps and heard this " HEY DOBE, WHY WERE YOU NOT AT FUCKING PRACTICE THIS MORNING." they know it was Sasuke by the use of the word dobe and to Sasuke's avail there was no response. "DOBE ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING THERE," he said bursting the door open and he saw naruto on his bed while Mochi was with him.

She glanced at him coldly at said, "what the fuck do you want with Naruto, you already broke him now what do you want". He was freaked out that Mochi had talked so coldly to him but gave her a confused look. She spat " do I have to explain everything, ugh, get it through that mother fucking thick skull of yours because hears a fucking blast back to fucking reality. You fucking crushed your best friend so here is a word of advice. FUCKING WATCH WHERE YOU ARE WHEN YOU ARE FUCKING SAKURA"

He had finally put the pieces together and realized that Naruto had seen him have sex with Sakura yesterday and everyone very well knew that Naruto had the biggest crush on Sakura and he just had gone and crushed all of his hopes and dreams at probably killed himself, Sakura, and definitely had murdered their friendship. " I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke said before turning to leave and go talk to Sakura. He went and started speaking to Sakura. "Hey Sakura Naruto had seen us have sex and he is completely crushed. I think we should go to apologize to him.

"Let's go Sasuke I have to tell you something." Sakura said. Unknowingly Naruto was taking a stroll and started to follow them without being noticed. "Sasuke, no one cares about Naruto, He is just a bitch, bastard, and fucking baka," she said coldly "he doesn't even deserve to live and he is a fucking monster" she continued. "I say we should just let him die and treat him like the fucking monster he is.

"So I'm a bitch, bastard, and fucking baka, and no one cares about me huh" Naruto spat " oh I forgot I'm also a monster and you should let me die and treat me like the monster I am" "oh shit I thought you two where different but I guess you are not"

"Yes you are and Sasuke will prove it, Sasuke pick is he hor is he not a bastard that no one cares about," "and does the kid deserve to live.

"_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, I either go with my best friend and risk Sakura breaking up with me and making my life miserable or go with Sakura and lose my best friend and risk hurting him. Shit, Shit, Shit, vShit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Naruto please forgive me one day. " She is right Naruto just go burn in hell the the bitching monster you are._


	2. Chapter 2 - Depression

_Chapter 2 - Depression_

_Author notes: Sorry guys I wasn't able to upload for so long I just have a lot going on in my life but I will update as quickly as I can and if anyone wants ideas just tell me._

_**Naruto POV**_

Naruto ran away, mad, betrayed, suicidal, scared, and annoyed as fuck. He wanted to kill those bastards and the thought of them calling him this. He was so mad. So mad that he was heading to the Forest of death. When he got there his eyes turned to slits. His beautiful blue eyes had turned to all blood red and the emotion went from despair to pure rage and hate. There was a red aura around him and his chakra went up like crazy. At the moment he had one tail but the madder he got the more tails he had. He went to two tails then three tails then four tails and lastly 5 tails. He let out a ferocious roar of anger and then became himself again about to go to sleep.

_**Sasuke and Sakura Pov**_

"Why are you such a bitch to him Sakura he is our friend, not some ass hole bastard that doesn't deserve to live in the world," "to tell you the fucking truth I think you are the one that is a fucking retard and should get the fuck out of this life. Leave this kid alone and I am fucking breaking up with your sorry ass."

"But Sasuke I just want to be yours and why, why do you like that fucking kid so much. He is such a bastard that is a retarded whore." Sakura shouted on the verge of tears

"NO, HE FUCKING ISN'T YOU SELF ABSORBED BASTARD OF A TEAMMATE. NARUTO IS FUCKING GREAT AND DOESN'T DESERVE THE FUCKING TREATMENT HE GETS FROM YOU. I HOPE HE KILLS YOU IN THE NEXT MONTH BUT IF HE DOESN'T I WILL. OH, AND WE ARE NOT ONLY THROUGH YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD TO ME. DIE IN A HOLE MOTHER FUCKING BITCHING ASS SUCKING CUNT, DICK, SLUT, WHORE, BITCH, RETARD! DIE" Sasuke shouted

Sakura broke into tears realizing what she had done wrong. _'Was I that much of a bitch to him' ' i know he is hurting and I should pay but what will I do.' _Kakashi walked up on her crying because he had heard what she had said to Naruto and what Sasuke had said to her

"You disgusting little bitch" Kakashi spoke coldly "I should kill you but I will leave Naruto to that," he said in the same tone "if you so as touch him or make him upset or have him realize the Kyuubi I will kill you."

Soon after they had heard a roar and had felt a death glare. Sakura was shaking visibly and was going through multiple levels of shock. She had just lost her boyfriend, her sensei wanted to kill her and she put her comrade through multiple parts of depression. She was going to kill Naruto to clear her conscious but little did she know she would have rather kill herself or live with everyone hating her because of what she did.

**2:00 in the morning at Naruto's apartment. Sakura's P.O.V.**

It was 2:00 in the morning and Naruto was asleep. Sakura had snuck over to his house hand stealthy opened the door trying not to make a sound and so far she was successful. Naruto had not awakened from his slumber and she was next to his body. She took out her kunai and stabbed Naruto in the neck and then fled. Naruto's about to be dead body had healed because of the Kyuubi and little did Sakura know Naruto had set up security cameras because he thought something like this might happen.

_Author notes: I hope you like the story and I am open for suggestions_

_I want to know if he should be a Naruto x Hinata fanfic or a Naruto x Ino _

_Thanks _


End file.
